Like Fathers, like Sons
by Alucio
Summary: Haru and Kyo are deeply in love, but Akito found out and is now forcing them to marry the ones they loved before they found each other Tohru and Rin . Years later their sons meet and fall for each other. HaruKyo OcxOc Yaoi


**A/C: Okay****, this is just a little idea I had a few days ago and I though it was cute. Well, I hope you like it.**

**Warning: Yaoi ((guy/guy)) If you no like, go the fuck away. For all of you who do, then. Please continue reading. Also, contains lemon and further chapters will as well, so no flaming or I'll sick my army of hell fire squirrels to come and eat your brains!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… obviously, if I was, the storyline wouldn't be as great as it is, and it wouldn't have as many fans.**

--

Haru sighed, holding his lover gently in his arms. He missed moments like this, just him and his kitten. "Hey, Haru?" the orange-headed male said, shifting slightly in the ox's arms. "Hmm," the ox answered with, nuzzling his head against the cat's neck. "I wish it was you I was marrying tomorrow, I mean, I love Tohru and all, but, more as a brother/sister kind of love. But you, I love you as much as possible and I can barely handle it." Kyo whispered tiredly, snuggling close to Haru's chest.

Haru smiled and simply nodded. "I know kitten, I love you so damn much, I just wish I was able to keep my promise, remember, the one I made to you the first time we made love."(( I'll explain in a later chapter)) Haru tightened his grip. "Who's idea was it for us to go hiking for a bachelors party?" Kyo mumbled, staring out into the forest from there position near the edge of a huge cliff. The sun was slowly setting, turning the sky a into an artwork of blues, oranges, yellows, and pinks.

"It was Yuki's, he thought it would be fun… I'm glad we came…" Haru murmured, nipping gently at Kyo's earlobe.

Kyo grunted at the mention of the rat's name, "figures, that damn rat has to suggest something stupid like hiking for a friggen bachelors party. Whatever happened to reading good ole yaoi for a bachelors party ?" He grumbled, folding his arms against his chest.

"I don't think men would want to read gay porn when the person that the bachelors party is for is getting married to a female." Haru giggled at this thought, surely, he would rather _make_ the yaoi his kitten read in his dirty manga than _read_ it. "Aw kitten, don't be that way, like I said, I'm glad we came. We got to ditch the other's and, we got to spend most of the day up here, alone." Haru whispered the last words lustfully in the cat's ears, making Kyo blush.

The younger male snickered and put both arms on the cat's shoulders, turning him around in his lap so they were facing each other. "Kitten, how about we spend our last day as an official couple with a little," he paused, licking his lips, "game if you will." Haru smirked as Kyo gulped, eyes growing wide, a blush that matched his crimson eyes stretched across the bridge of his nose.

Haru wouldn't dare have sex with him out in the woods… would he? If he was stupid enough to wear black leather, gaudy jewelry, and even black nail polish in the middle of Rokugatsu (( I think that was Japanese for June)), then he was definitely stupid, or as sex crazed as Kyo thought, enough to screw him senseless near the edge of a cliff, with the other's still looking for them.

"Yeah I know what type of game you're talking about, and no fucking way! We're in the middle of the friggen woods!" Kyo fumed, struggling himself to get out of the cow's grasp. Haru chuckled darkly, "Shhh … kitten, you're gonna make others think we're in trouble." He smirked, forcing Kyo onto his back and pinning down his shoulders.

Kyo learned many times before that he was stronger than Haru, but when Haru was filled with lust or rage, the cow was stronger than him. "Haru damn it! Let me -" Kyo was cut off when a pair of warm lips pressed forcefully against his own in a bruising kiss. He could feel the ox smile against the kiss. Haru ran his tongue against Kyo's lips, begging for entrance, but after a few moments and realizing that the stubborn cat wasn't going to give in soon, he slowly slid his hand down the older boy's pants, making the cat gasp.

"Wha, what the fuck Haru?!" Kyo fumed, starting to thrash in the ox's arms again. "Calm down kitten, I can tell you want it." The ox smirked, continuing to stroke the cat's hard-on. Kyo let out a sigh of surrender, letting him relax against the ox's touch. Kyo moaned as Haru continued to pick up speed clawing deep marks in the ox's bare arms.

"Ahh, kitten, I thought we clipped those claws of your's?" Haru smirked, taking the hand out of Kyo's pants and grabbing one of the cat's free hands. He lifted the hand up to his mouth and began to nibble gently on Kyo's nails. "What the fuck are you doing, you stupid cow?!" Kyo practically screamed, kicking his legs frantically. "Well, there will be questions if Rin sees the scars on my arms from your nails." He purred in the cat's ear, continuing you nip at the tips of the boy's nails. "oh.." Kyo mumbled softly, letting Haru continue, "You really are stupid, but that's why I love you." Kyo smirked, leaning up against his lover's chest.

"Hai, and you can be a bit… loud, an obnoxious, and have a badass temper." He chuckled as the cat's free fist came flying up against his bare arm. "Asshole…" Kyo grumbled, looking away form the bipolar boy's face. "Aw, kitten, you know I'm just teasing you…" He frowned, licking the redhead's cheek. "hai love, I know." Kyo muttered. "I'm just gonna miss your teasing to much…" He sighed, leaning against the ox's chest.

"Don't worry kitten, we're gonna be living away from the others, and we're lucky that the main house is letting us live near each other." He said, trying to comfort the cat. "We won't be that far away from each other, and we'll be able to see each other almost everyday." He added.

"HARU! KYO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" came the familiar voice of a certain hyperactive blonde German. Kyo jumped up, surprised that they had already found them. He quickly got up and out of Haru's lap, and grabbing the ox's hand. "Play along" Kyo muttered to the ox, before walking in the direction Momiji's voice had come form.

"KYO! HARU! WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?!" Momiji exclaimed, running up to the two. "Haru got lost and I had to go find him, stupid ox." Kyo mumbled angrily. Haru's heart dropped, even if the cat was just trying to fool the rabbit, it hurt to hear his secret lover say something like that. Momiji glanced down at their hands, their fingers entwined like knots in a rope. He paused or a second, grinning widely at the two. "Kyo! Where you and Haru talking about your…" He paused again, looking to see if the coast was clear, "Were you and Haru talking about how your relationship would be affected by the marriages?" Momiji questioned, in an almost whisper.

Kyo's eyes bugged wide. How did he know?! Did Haru tell him?! Did the hyperactive rabbit already tell people?! Haru chuckled, rubbing the redhead's back. "Don't worry kitten, he found out on his own, and asked me about it at graduation. He's not as stupid as he acts." Haru stated. Momiji grinned, the frowned. "HEY!" he grumbled. "And don't worry Kyo! I didn't tell anyone… except… -" Momiji broke of, looking back at the cliff. "WHO THE HELL DID YOU TELL?!" Kyo raged, grabbing the boy by the collar and lifting him up off the ground. "IT BETTER HAVE NOT BEEN THAT DAMN RAT!" He growled. "No no, I didn't tell Yuki, I only told Tohru, honest!" Momiji cowered.

Kyo's eyes widened, dropping the blonde quickly. Tohru knew about his relationship with Haru… and she still was willing to marry him, even if he didn't love her like he loved Haru…? "Tohru know…?" he questioned, Momiji and Haru nodded. "Don't worry Kyo, Tohru would never tell." Haru said, comforting Kyo, wrapping his arms around the cat's waist.

"Well, we need to get going, the other's will be worried." Haru stated, Kyo and Momiji nodded.

--

**((A/C: Well, that's all for now, I have school so I can't stay up writing more, gomenasai.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please comment and tell me what you thought, if anything.**

**See you next chapter.))**


End file.
